A reduction in the content of a certain kind of medicament is suppressed using a container composed of cyclic polyolefin. The suppression of a reduction in the content of a certain kind of medicament is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-293159 A (1993) (Patent Document 1) and JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-24415 A (Patent Document 2), for example. However, cyclic polyolefin is rigid and fragile, and further, it is poor in terms of heat-sealing properties. Thus, cyclic polyolefin has been problematic in that a practical bag cannot be directly formed with the cyclic polyolefin itself. In order to solve this problem, JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-301796 A (Patent Document 3) and JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2005-525952 A (Patent Document 4), for example, have proposed a multilayered film comprising a specific ethylene-α-olefin copolymer and cyclic polyolefin and a container constituted with the same.
Moreover, if a constituted multilayered film is rigid and inflexible, it causes problems such as low shock resistance and poor handling ability during the filling of a container with a medicament.
On the other hand, it has been known that a pyrazolone derivative represented by the formula (I) as shown below has, as a medical use, an action to normalize brain function (Patent Document 5; JP Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-31523 B (1993)), an action to suppress generation of lipid peroxide (Patent Document 6; JP Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-35128 B (1993); the compound of Example 1), an antiulcer action (Patent Document 7; JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-215425 A (1991)), an action to suppress an increase in blood sugar (Patent Document 8; JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-215426 A (1991)), and the like:
(wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, an aryl, an alkyl containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or an alkoxycarbonylalkyl containing 3 to 6 carbon atoms in total; R2 represents a hydrogen atom, an aryloxy, an arylmercapto, an alkyl containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms, or a hydroxyalkyl containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms; or R1 and R2 together represent an alkylene containing 3 to 5 carbon atoms; R3 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl containing 5 to 7 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms, a benzyl, naphthyl or phenyl, or a phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of an alkoxy containing 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl containing 2 to 5 carbon atoms in total, an alkylmercapto containing 1 to 3 carbon atoms, an alkylamino containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a dialkylamino containing 2 to 8 carbon atoms in total, a halogen atom, a trifluoromethyl, a carboxyl, a cyano, a hydroxyl group, a nitro, an amino, and an acetamide).
Moreover, since June 2001, the compound represented by the formula (I) has been commercially available as a brain-protecting agent (generic name: “Edaravone”; product name: “Radicut”; manufactured and distributed by Mitsubishi Tanabe Pharma Corporation). This “Edaravone” has been reported to have high reactivity with active oxygen (Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). Thus, Edaravone is a free radical scavenger that acts to scavenge various types of free radicals including active oxygen as a typical example, so as to prevent cell injury.
At present, Radicut is commercially available as a Radicut injection 30 mg in the form of a 20 ml of solution containing 30 mg of 3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazoline-5-one (Edaravone) filled into a glass ampule. Furthermore, International Publication WO2007/55312 (Patent Document 9) reports a plastic container filled with an aqueous solution containing Edaravone, coloration of which is suppressed. However, a plastic container capable of suppressing a reduction in the content of Edaravone due to adhesion of Edaravone to the plastic container has not yet been disclosed.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-293159 A (1993)    [Patent Document 2] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-24415 A    [Patent Document 3] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-301796 A    [Patent Document 4] JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2005-525952 A    [Patent Document 5] JP Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-31523 B (1993)    [Patent Document 6] JP Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 5-35128 B (1993)    [Patent Document 7] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-215425 A (1991)    [Patent Document 8] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-215426 A (1991)    [Non-Patent Document 1] Kawai, H., et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 281(2), 921, 1997    [Non-Patent Document 2] Wu, T W. et al., 67(19), 2387, 2000    [Patent Document 9] International Publication WO2007/55312